


Wie in einem trüben Spiegel

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, Child Abuse, Deutsch | German, F/M, Memory Alteration
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina ist Graces Mutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie in einem trüben Spiegel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As In A Mirror Dimly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495837) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 



´

„Tu ihr nicht weh!“ Regina weint. Ihre Haare kleben schweißgetränkt an ihrer Stirn und ihre Augen sind voller Schmerz und Panik.„Wage es nicht, sie zu verletzen“, fleht sie und die Worte lösen sich auf in ein Stöhnen, als sie zurück in die Kissen fällt.

 

„Sei ruhig“, schnauzt Cora sie an und entlässt die Hebamme mit einem harschen Winken ihrer Hand. „Und zeig etwas Dankbarkeit, dass ich mal wieder dein miserables Leben rette.“

 

„Gib sie mir“, sagt Regina leise, aber sie weiß bereits die Antwort. „Lass mich sie sehen, nur einmal.“

 

“Vertrau mir“, erwidert Cora und ihre Stimme ist täuschend sanft. „Es wird auf diese Art so viel einfacher sein.“

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Jefferson geht in dem winzigen Raum auf und ab, eine Hutschachtel in der Hand und Angst in seinem Herzen. Wenn er nur Reginas Mutter ablenken könnte, vielleicht eine freundliche Wache für sich gewinnen könnte, dann könnte er Regina für immer fort von hier bringen. Die beschützenden Zauber auf diesen Turm wurden heute für ihn aufgehoben, weswegen sie es sicher als Fluchtfenster nutzen können.

 

Natürlich vorausgesetzt, das Regina dies überlebt. Sie war so traurig, so schwach, unter der Pflege ihrer Mutter gewesen,  sodass Jefferson das Schlimmste befürchtet. Dies ist alles seine Schuld, sich in die Ehefrau eines Königs zu verlieben. Wenn Regina hier sterben wird, so könnte er sich dies nie verzeihen.

 

In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür mit einem Knall, aber statt mit einer Wache findet sich Jefferson Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Cora wieder, die ein sich windendes Bündel in ihren Armen hat.

 

„Nimm es“, speit sie aus. „Und komme niemals wieder in die Nähe meiner Tochter.“

 

„Ich will Regina sehen“, fordert er und ist nicht überrascht, als ihn eine unsichtbare Macht so hart zu Boden schleudert, dass es scheint als würden seine Lungen aufhören zu arbeiten. Regina hatte ihm davon erzählt, in geflüsterten Gesprächen in der Dunkelheit und es selbst zu fühlen, ließ ihn Cora nur noch mehr hassen.

 

„Sie ist tot für dich“, befiehlt Cora. „Oder ich werde meine Meinung ändern und den Schädel dieses Bastards eigenhändig zertrümmern.“

 

„Nein!“, brüllt Jefferson, endlich fähig sich zu bewegen. Er rennt um sein Baby – seine Tochter – zu greifen und Cora lässt ihn. Sie lächelt ihn grausam an, als er versucht durch den Korridor zu flüchten. Er findet sich ein weiteres Mal durch eine unsichtbare Kraft auf seinem Rücken wieder und die Frustration darüber lässt ihn aufschreien.

 

„Geh den Weg, den du gekommen bist“, befiehlt Cora. „Du hast fünf Minuten, bevor ich dir die Königsgarde hinterherschicke.“

 

„Sag ihr“, spuckt Jefferson aus, „Sag ihr, dass ich sie liebe.“

 

„Nun, warum auf Erden würde ich das tun?“, fragt Cora, dreht sich um und schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Regina weint – jetzt alleine – als Cora zurückkehrt zu dem was Reginas Kinderzimmer gewesen war.

 

Cora wird glücklich in das Schloss des Königs zurückzukehren, nun, da dies erledigt ist und die Fassade ihrer eigenen ‚Krankheit‘ nicht mehr nötig ist um Reginas uneheliches Kind zu verbergen. Die Zeit ist jedoch nicht vollständig verschwendet gewesen, da Cora tatsächlich ohne Unterbrechungen Regina an ihren Platz und ihre Manieren, ob sie nun Königin ist oder nicht, erinnern konnte.

 

„Hör auf zu flennen“, schnauzt sie nach einer Minute. „Es ist vorbei, Regina.“

 

„Ich will sie zurück“, weint Regina. „Bitte, lass mich gehen. Jefferson wird sich um mich kümmern, das weiß ich.“

 

„Dafür hast du einen Ehemann“, sagt Cora. „Und muss ich dich erinnern, dass dieser kleiner Fehler Verrat ist? Er wird dich zur Guillotine schicken, du Närrin.“

 

„Gut!“, schreit Regina. „Dies ist kein Leben für mich. Du nimmst alles – _alles_ – was ich liebe.“

 

„Ich nehme Dinge, die dich verletzen werden, Liebling“, erwidert Cora und es klingt beinahe beruhigend. „Ich tue dies um dich zu beschützen.“

 

Damit legt sie ihre Hände auf Reginas Kopf und streicht das Haar aus deren Augen. „Das ist der Grund warum ich dies tun muss, mein Liebling“, erklärt Cora und schließt ihre Augen als sich das Zimmer mit blauen Licht füllt.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Regina pflegt ihre Rosen, als sie ein Husten hinter sich hört. Erschrocken dreht sie sich mit der Schere in der Hand um, nur um ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.

 

„Jefferson!“, ruft sie als sie zu ihm rennt um ihn zu umarmen. Sie ist fassungslos als er nicht reagiert. „Es ist so lange her“, fügt sie hinzu. „Warum, ich denke ich habe dich nicht mehr seit meiner Hochzeit gesehen.“

 

„Regina?“, fragt er und sieht sie an als würde er einen Geist sehen. „Das ist… das ist das letzte Mal, dass du mich gesehen hast? Deine _Hochzeit_?“

 

„Natürlich“, erwidert Regina. „Ich bin sicher, ich würde mich erinnern, wenn ich dich seitdem gesehen hätte.“

 

„Oh Regina“, sagt er und er sieht so traurig aus, dass Regina instinktiv ihre Handfläche gegen seine Wange drückt. Sie fühlt sich irgendwie verpflichtet ihn zu trösten, als ob dies irgendwie ihre Pflicht sei.

 

„Wer ist das?“, fragt Regina scharf als ein kleines Mädchen hinter seinen Beinen hervorspringt.

 

„Meine Tochter“, erklärt Jefferson. „Ihr Name ist Grace.“

 

„Das ist nett“, sagt Regina und fühlt sich seltsam taub. Sie blickt immer wieder das Mädchen an, aber aus irgendeinem Grund driften ihre Augen zu anderen Dingen. „Besuchst du den König? Ich fürchte, er ist losgereist um König Midas zu besuchen.“

 

„Ich bin nicht gekommen um den König zu sehen“, antwortet Jefferson und sieht Regina mit Tränen in seinen Augen an. „Wie geht es deiner Mutter?“

 

„Ihr geht es sehr gut, danke“, sagt ihm Regina und ein bekannter Schauer fährt ihr über den Rücken. „Ich werde mich gleich zum Tee zu ihr gesellen. Wirst du bleiben?“

 

„Besser nicht“, erwidert Jefferson. „Grace und ich müssen gehen.“

 

„Natürlich“, sagt Regina mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. „Es war schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich denke, ich muss dich mehr vermisst haben als ich gedacht habe.“

 

Jefferson lacht daraufhin, aber es ist ein schreckliches, hohles Geräusch.

 

„Auf Wiedersehen, Regina“, ruft er als er davon geht.

 

Sie sieht zu wie sie fortgehen, Vater und Tochter, und in das Gebüsch zurück schlüpfen, das den Schlossgarten umrandet. Regina fühlt ein Kribbeln in ihrem Kopf, fast als müsste sie niesen, aber es nicht kann, als ihre Mutter aus dem Nichts auftaucht.

 

„Wer war das?“, fragt Cora sie und ihre Stimme ist ruhig, aber mit Bosheit erfüllt.

 

„Nur ein reisender Mann und seine Tochter“, sagt Regina und die halbe Lüge fällt aus Gewohnheit von ihrer Zunge. „Sie sind bereits wieder auf ihrem Weg.“

 

Ende

 


End file.
